ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Abyssea - Tahrongi
| Region = Abyssea | Type = Outdoor | Map Acquisition = Purchase | Restrictions = | Requirements = Wings of the Goddess, Vision of Abyssea, The Truth Beckons | Expansion = Visions of Abyssea | Notes = }} Abyssea - Tahrongi Quests Other Information Sturdy Pyxis /Sturdy Pyxis}} |} NPCs Found Here Notorious Monsters Found Here | Drop= Impulse Belt Estoqueur Collar Angelstone Dried Mugwort | Steal= | Family=Gnats | NumSpawns=1 | Note= A, T(H) }} | Drop=Hoard Ring Deathstone Coeurl Meat Angel Skin Fat-lined Cockatrice Skin | Steal= | Family=Cockatrice | NumSpawns=1 | Note= }} | Drop= Viridian Abyssite of Merit | Steal= | Family=Avatars | NumSpawns=3+ | Note= }} | Drop= Artemis' Medal Exorcised Skull | Steal= | Family=Corpselights| NumSpawns=1 | Note=}} | Drop= Two-leaf Chloris Bud Overgrown Mandragora Flower | Steal= | Family=Mandragora | NumSpawns=1 | Note=}} | Drop= Chukwa's Egg Creed Collar Siege Bow Buffalo Meat Deathstone Sapphire Mossy Adamantoise Shell | Steal= | Family=Adamantoise | NumSpawns=1 | Note= }} | Drop= Auric Dagger Cuelebre's Horn Tantra Necklace | Steal= | Family=Wyrms | NumSpawns=1 | Note= }} | Drop= Clump Of Acidic Humus Thew Bomblet Adaman Ore Angelstone Buffalo Meat Coral Fragment Deathstone Forbidden Key Handful of Clot Plasma Lycopodium Flower Spinel Topaz Diamond | Steal= | Family=Mandragora | NumSpawns=1 | Note=}} | Drop= Glavoid Shell Chipped Sandworm Tooth | Steal= | Family=Sandworms | NumSpawns=1 | Note=}} | Drop= Ost Cerveliere Handful of Clot Plasma Deathstone Gory Scorpion Claw | Steal= | Family=Scorpions | NumSpawns=1 | Note=}} | Drop=Shriveled Wing Tiresias' Cape Sanguinet Clionid Wing | Steal= | Family=Clionid | NumSpawns=1 | Note=}} | Drop=Colorful demilune abyssite | Steal= | Family=Cravers | NumSpawns=1 | Note=VNM T1}} | Drop= | Steal= | Family= Caturae | NumSpawns=1 | Note=}} | Drop=Witchstone | Steal= | Family=Weepers | NumSpawns=1 | Note=}} | Drop= Goading Belt Hero's Galea Saika Hachimaki | Steal= | Family=Adamantoise | NumSpawns=1 | Note=}} | Drop= Corvus Torque Bale Belt Manananggal's Necklet Viridian Abyssite of Merit | Steal= | Family=Qutrub | NumSpawns=1 | Note= A,HP}} | Drop=Mictlantecuhtli's Habit Emerald Viridian Abyssite of Merit Serpentes Cuffs Unkai Nodowa | Steal= | Family=Corses | NumSpawns=1 | Note= }} | Drop= Vermeil Bhuj Sylvan Scarf Angelstone Aluminum Ore Clot Plasma Light Ore Sapphire Sodden Sandworm Husk | Steal= | Family=Sandworms | NumSpawns=1 | Note= }} | Lvl= | Drop= Lithe Boots Luxuriant Manticore Mane Sapphire Dried Mugwort | Steal= | Family=Manticores | NumSpawns=1 | Note= }} | Drop=Wicca Subligar Veinous Hecteyes Eyelid | Steal= | Family=Hecteyes | NumSpawns=1 | Note= }} | Drop= Smooth Whisker Sentry Belt Coeurl Hide Coeurl Meat Damascene Cloth | Steal= | Family=Coeurls | NumSpawns=1 | Note=}} | Drop= Metanoia Ring Sapphire Torn Bat Wing | Steal= | Family=Bat Trios | NumSpawns=1 | Note=}} | Drop= Bifrost Ring Tarnished Pincer | Steal= | Family=Limule | NumSpawns=1 | Note= }} | Drop=Viridian Demuline Abyssite Eisen Grip Praeda Gauntlets | Steal= | Family=Cravers | NumSpawns=1 | Note=VNM T2}} |} Items marked with a * can be bought on the Auction House. Items in italics are key items that can drop from the NM. Regular Monsters Found Here | Drop=Gunpowder Swathe | Steal= | Family=Qutrub | NumSpawns=16 | Note=A, H, HP }} | Drop=Eft Egg | Steal= | Family=Efts | NumSpawns=15 | Note= }} | Drop=Scorpion Shell Scorpion Claw Venomous Scorpion Stinger | Steal= | Family=Scorpions | NumSpawns=17 | Note=A, H }} | Drop= | Steal= | Family=Clionid | NumSpawns=10 | Note=A }} | Drop= | Steal= | Family=Limule | NumSpawns=11 | Note=A }} | Drop= | Steal= | Family=Manticores | NumSpawns=19 | Note=A }} | Drop= Moaning Vestige | Steal= | Family= Weepers | NumSpawns=? | Note= A (T)S/H?}} | Drop=Shocking Whisker Coeurl Hide Coeurl Meat | Steal= | Family=Coeurls | NumSpawns=28| Note=A, S, Sc }} | Drop=Gnat Wing | Steal= | Family=Gnats | NumSpawns=19 | Note=A, L }} | Drop=Alkaline Humus Humus| Steal= | Family=Mandragora | NumSpawns=28 | Note= }} Sturdy Pyxis | Spawn= | Lvl= | Drop= | Steal= | Family=Mimics | NumSpawns=5 | Note= }} | Drop= | Steal= | Family=Sandworms | NumSpawns=26 | Note=A }} | Drop= Corse Robe| Steal= | Family=Corses | NumSpawns=14 | Note=A, H, HP }} de:Abyssea - Tahrongi